Improving Future wiki
User:Gjeremy has created this page in hope of improving the Future wiki website. To predict the future is impossible. What we can only be sure of is probability. * User:Gjeremy Believes that anything past the year 2037 is impossible to predict except technology and sometimes that is wrong too. Many predictions about the year 2007 were wrong in 1977. Saying what might happen in 100 years 1,000 years or 100 million years is fictional and should not be on Future wiki. * User:Gjeremy believes that scenarios that Ignore the Singularity are not good articles. However, his is not the only viewpoint. * User:JC could argue that 'the singularity' has already happened... To someone from the 1700's, our cars, computers, aircraft, mobile-phones and plastic-bottles are like 'magic'. A future in which men and machine merge into cyborgs with, to us, superhuman powers is only one possible future. In User:JC's view, nanotechnology, as envisaged by Drexler, is unlikely. Long before we reach that, advances in biotechnology and cognoscience will have transformed the world in a quite different direction. Building a house atom-by-atom would seem very crude when we have this other technology. * User:JC believes that scenarios that consider the steps en-route to a new future are more interesting and useful than those that just describe the destination. User:JC believes that one should exercise caution in putting precise dates in a scenario article. None of his Scenarios mention the Singularity. Imediate Action Scenario articles that make predictions about the future after the year 2100. These article make no mention of the Singularity. * Scenario: Life in the Year 2105 * Scenario: Republic of Sol * Scenario: United States of Earth * Scenario: Genderless world * Scenario: Crime * Scenario: Global Parliament Suggestions * I get almost all of my Ideas and information from the magazine Popular Science. * Someone should send an email to the Popular Science magazine to ask them to help improve Future wiki. Past Suggestions * The Speech recognization section in the article artificial intelligence should be put into a table. ** A simple table has been put in. * Each category should have 3 sections. factual articles, scenario articles, and fiction articles * These categories should be separate for example there would be a factual Prison article, a scenario Prison article, and a fiction Prison article. ** The fiction doesn't really belong on future wiki, but unlike Wikipedia it is much harder to define what is and is not 'on topic'. Creating a fiction category would encourage more fiction. I don't want to do that!! We'd also get into long arguments about what was and was not fiction. Do "zero-calorie french fries" belong in fiction or scenario? Who knows? Perhaps short fictional/scenario articles which have the same single premise could be merged, and open with the main premise. Long term the solution could be to find a fiction-wiki to partner with, and move obvious fiction content to it, whilst providing cross links. But that's a lot of work, and it just seems better to put energy into the factual articles and the more factual scenarios JC 12:50, 13 February 2007 (UTC) * Right now Scenario: Prison and Scenario: Crime are fiction articles. * There should be a category for new articles that are not in a specific category yet. ** Too many categories and too much extra work moving things around I think. JC 12:50, 13 February 2007 (UTC) * There should be a food category. done. Questions * Future wiki has over 500 articles. How many megabytes is that? * Is Future wiki only on one server? Category:Browse